The First Cracks in the Mirror
by WyldeShirako-Liberal
Summary: This is a very personal tie-in to Mirror's Edge: Catalyst, but also contains influences from the original Mirror's Edge. This is a prequel chronicling how and why Glass became a fascist, Conservative surveillance state. This deals with political intrigue, and how it affects Faith, the Runners, and Glass. Constructive criticism is welcome. Favorite, comment, express and subscribe.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue: Cataclysm**_

"Stop in the name of Glass! You are under arrest!" shouts a KrugerSec pursuit cop.

It was a beautiful day, with the sun shining high in the sky, and light glistening off the glossy skyline of the city of Glass. Stereotypical Sci-Fi billboards and holograms decorated every other structure, with an occasional eerie helicopter, surveillance drone, or police cruiser watching over the public, in the same way a Lion watched over a herd of Zebras.

Across a stark white rooftop over-looking a slum of the city, a Eurasian woman was free-running across gaps, with a seductive elegance. A dance of beauty, wonder, and risk of danger at every turn. She rocketed across jumps, ran across billboards, and slid under any and all obstacles, all with a yellow Runner's Bag strapped to her back.

"I said ST-"

That was all that came out of the KrugerSec guard's mouth, before he was uppercutted directly in the face by Faith Connor's fist. Glass and metal shattered all over the top of the building, with a surprising amount of blood trailing from the corner of the officer's mouth, as he cursed in pure agony and rage.

"You're gonna payyyy!", he shouted, still refusing to surrender.

As he reached for his Taser, Faith took notice. In a move straight out of comic books, she appeared to almost defy the laws of gravity and space. Faith quickly ducked down and punched the officer directly in the groin, stood up, spun around and elbowed him in the chest-armor with her right elbow, and finally leaped directly towards him, her legs and thighs grasping around the front of his head, and flying directly downward, knocking him out cold on his back.

She checked his pulse, and found him to still have a heart-beat. He would recover from the blood loss, but would be on leave from KrugerSec for several weeks.

Faith silently thought to her-self "these lap-dogs are pure human scum, but I refuse to kill them. But I will make them wish I would have".

She quickly continued running as fast as her athletic body could carry her, while hearing more screaming from rooftops behind her. Faith could have sworn she also heard barking chase dogs.

Connors believed she would have gotten used to this feeling of adrenaline by now, after all her years of being a Runner. But she never did. And though she may never admit it, its part of what made her job so thrilling to her. She didn't care about the sub-par pay, it was just enough to survive. Faith was a rebel at heart, and wanted to give her metaphorical middle-fingers to the fascist surveillance state of Glass, especially the Conglomerate. Faith wanted to be a Catalyst for love, tolerance, justice, fun, and change. She practically flew through the city like a mysterious, ethereal being, a silent guardian of freedom and rebellion.

Faith was close to her destination, one of the poorer districts of Glass, practically a slum. Just as she turned a corner, her progress was impeded by a relatively tall electric fence.

"God-fucking dammit", she thought.

Using her quick-thinking skills, she jumped through an abandoned house, and out of a window onto a pole, which she grabbed, slid down, turned and jumped towards a wall, and continued running. Just as Faith was about to run through an exit, she felt an extreme force tackle her, and shove her against a wooden wall, stunning her for a few brief seconds.

She struggled to resume, but was forcefully overwhelmed by a pair of hands, which grabbed her from behind.

"You're coming with me, Runner. Don't worry, we won't torture you or anything. I like to play with my prey first, he said" then creepily sniffed her face and hair, with a smug smile. "You like packages so much? I'm about to give you a very big one, if you catch my drift."

"Sorry, I'm kind of a loner", Faith sarcastically stated.

Having recovered from the pain, she headbutted the back of her head into the KrugerSec guard's face, then grasped his left arm, and seductively and gymnastically flipped her entire body over and around, and roundhouse kicked him in the face, sending the guard screaming through the wooden wall, into a nearby pool.

Having bought herself a few seconds, Connors ran through the opening, jumped and swung onto a poll, and front-flipped over another electrical fence, and disappeared from the view of KrugerSec guards and dogs, trying to assist their own out of a swimming pool.

She deposited the Yellow Runner's bag into a green box, and collected the meager payment from under the broken wooden floor. Slowly and meticulously, counting the dollar bills several times, she put the green box into the wooden flooring, put everything back in place, and ran off to her hidden home.

As Faith arrived, she plumped herself down onto her one couch and began to remember how and why the city of Glass become so shitty.

 **Chapter 1 coming soon. Yes, this does tie-in to Mirror's Edge: Catalyst, but also contains influences from the original Mirror's Edge.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Misnumbered

"Hello, I'm Joshua Smith, and welcome to City Eye Channel News. In preparation for upcoming Council elections, today we have a debate session between Robert Pope and Elaine Callaghan, for Mirror of Glass."

Joshua Smith was a stereotypical news reporter, with an upbeat attitude, black hair, and green eyes. He was practically worshiped by the establishment, and a large part of the public of Glass. He tolerated no dissenting opinions, and was raised to believe everything in the city of Glass was the only correct culture and life to live.

In a red seat, sat Pope. He was an older male in his 60's, with gray hair, black eyes, blue glasses, and wearing a standard business suit. He also had a history of anger issues.

Opposite to him in a blue seat sat Callaghan, with brown hair tied in a bun, rose-colored glasses, a formal red dress, and her cold and calculating brown eyes staring at Callaghan.

"I can feel this woman's eyes piercing into my very soul" he thought silently to himself.

"Tell me, what are your platforms for election?", asked Mr. Smith.

Callaghan began, with no time to waste:

"I want to become mayor, to protect traditional values, that our city has so dearly lost sight of, protect our people, look out for their best interests, and stimulate trade, with corporate power."

Robert Pope because infused with anger and irony so strong, his migraine headaches almost felt like they would set in.

"Traditional values?! Are you kidding me?! You are the last person-

"Mr. Pope, I advise you please keep this debate civil and polite." smugly stated Joshua Smith.

"Of course you can't ask a social justice warrior to be civil and polite", sarcastically purred Callaghan.

"Alright, now we proceed into the most fun part of the debate. I will exit the room, and Callaghan and Pope will have no limits to how they respond to each other. Starting... now."

Most viewers didn't know, Smith was exiting the room, to go to the studio, where the live debate would be monitored, and "secretly" censored, edited, and changed as accordingly.

"You don't deserve to talk about "traditional values", Pope said using finger quotations. You have taken away the basic human rights and freedoms of the people of Glass. Everything they do is monitored, no one can use drugs or alcohol, everyone must obey the laws of the some arbitrary religion, and that is just the goddamn start. We are the western version of North Korea-

"We have not taken away the rights of the people, we have merely regulated them. Terrorism has increased in this country, and this is a step to prevent it"-

"We have NOT prevented a single terrorist attack due to your illegal wiretapping, sensors, recording devices, or stealing people's private information! Not a single one!"

"This is for the good of Glass-"

"It doesn't fucking matter if its for the good of the people, what matters is you have broken the contract this once great country was founded on-"

"This country was founded on the beliefs of religion-"

"This country was founded on the separation of Church and State! Open up a history book and read it, you pretentious bitch!"

"Mr. Pope, that was highly uncalled for and unprofessional. Maybe if you can't control that attitude of yours, you don't deserve to have this debate, or run for mayor-"

At that second, Pope stood up, and literally flipped a table of Coffee and pastry that was in-between them. He felt like he was about to have an aneurysm. His face flushed as red as Proxima Centauri. He was so angry, his words could barely be heard or understood. Callaghan slightly sunk back in her seat, like the coward she was.

"You know nothing of what the people of this city deserve! You know nothing of history, science, or economics, yet you and the Conglomerate pretend this is the best place on Earth. You take away literally half of our citizens' rights and freedoms, and pretend it is in the name of justice, responsibility, traditional values, and your antiquated book of desert myths."

"Because of your party, there is no free speech or expression. Because of your party, Glassians are watched over 24/7, 365 days of the year. Because of your party, scientists can't innovate due to fear of backlash, because of your party, Glass's government is controlled and lobbied by an invisible government of corporations. Because of your party, our brave young men and women go fight and die in other national conflicts we have no business in. Not everyone can marry the person they want to. We have thousands of poor, homeless and sick people in Glass, which can easily be resolved with better healthcare and socialism. We have the least intelligent people of any city in this entire country. Our education system is garbage, our tax dollars go to death, torture, oppression, corporate greed, and decreased ownership and privacy. We pay more for healthcare, yet get less in return. The working class are taxed up the ass, while the Elite and Churches pay next to nothing. Everyone in Glass who isn't rich has to survive off the abandoned bread crumbs, no new businesses can start, you can throw people in jail with no evidence or fair trial against them. Your cops, KrugerSec, and security are nothing but lap-dogs, psychopaths, sociopaths, or even worse. Our citizens can't party or enjoy themselves without being brutalised just for having a few 'questionable substances". You have outsourced thousands of jobs from Glassians to other cities and countries. You have completely fucked retirement! We must follow the rules of an arbitrary religion that shouldn't survive primary school! Our prisons are basically legal slavery! Hundreds of peaceful protestors were beaten, stabbed, tased, mutilated or killed a long time ago in the November Riots by your precious guards! No one can exit the city to live somewhere else! I'm almost surprised the federal government and/or military hasn't intervened yet!"

Just as Robert Pope finished speaking, an entire squad of KrugerSec guards marched into the room, and pulled him out. It took almost half- a dozen guards to pull him away, before the door slammed shut, with Pope shouting expletives at the top of his lungs.

Smith walked back into the room like nothing happened and said:

"Well, that was a riot and a half. Thank you for being on our show, Mrs. Callaghan. Stay tuned for later tomorrow morning, when we bring a CPF officer onto our show, to chronicle his story of catching a runner, becoming a decorated officer, and why you should obey the rules of Glass, unlike Mr. Pope. Thank you all, and good night!"


	3. Chapter 3

I've decided to cancel this fan-fiction. I can't do this I sincerely and whole-heartedly apologize. I just can't do this. I'm not an amazing writer, and whatever I say or do in this fan-fiction won't matter, since Mirror's Edge Catalyst and Exordium will overwrite this. And this website it buggy for me.


End file.
